


Closet Boinking

by mageofpie



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, except with 2 people, i dont think yall could handle ash/josh if i just Straight Up had that, im bad at writing porn, so this is what im reduced to, sorta - Freeform, this is a polyamorus au i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageofpie/pseuds/mageofpie
Summary: “Why are we doing this in your closet?”“Because it’s big enough.”also titled:why am i like this





	Closet Boinking

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited, unbeta'd, unread, unsubscribed, unliked, unfriended, unsucked, unswallowed
> 
> i was in a certain Mood last night so i needed to write something gross and self indulgent  
> its not even good lmao  
> so have some ashley and josh mutual masturbation/dry humping/whatever  
> honestly the whole reason i wrote them boinking in the closet was because i was gonna have someone come down looking for them and they had to be quiet but i really Cannot be bothered, sorry
> 
> im very sorry i wasnt writing something more worthwhile, i swear stuff people actually wanna read is in the works, i just needed a little break is all

“Why are we doing this in your closet?”

“Because it’s big enough.”

Josh barely had the words out before he grabbed Ashley by the hips and eagerly pushed her against one of the walk-in closet walls. Ashley yelped a little on impact but got quickly cut off by Josh drunkenly slamming his mouth onto hers. Her arms hooked under his and gripped the back of his shirt.

The kiss was sloppy and wet and she could taste the alcohol in his mouth, but she assumed he could probably taste it on hers too so it evened out.

The party they’d left thrummed above them, the baseline of a song rattling through Ashley’s chest. The actual sound from above was lost on her though, her mind only registering heavy breathing and Josh’s growling moans into her mouth. His leg hitched up and caught her between the legs and she felt a throb shoot from the bottom of her stomach to her chest.

Josh’s hands slithered from her hips to her ass where he dug his fingers in and hummed approvingly. Ashley rocked her hips forward against his leg and brought her hands up to his chest, pushing him away from the kiss. Honestly, whatever it was, it was way too hot and heavy to be considered something as cute as a kiss. They both sucked in air and panted in each others faces.

Her entire body felt hot. The kind of hot that that made the sweat dribbling down her neck feel like ice water and every brush of touch against her made her even slicker.

Ashley watched him through glazed eyed, her head leaning against the wall.

She was so hot, _Jesus_.

Her hips were grinding on Josh’s leg on their own accord by now and she was pretty sure she’d soaked through every layer of cloth keeping them apart. Josh had the same smug look on his face and he leaned forward to rest his sweaty forehead on hers and stared deep into her eyes, almost daring her to keep looking.

“Fuck, Ash, are you always this horny when you’re drunk?”

“I don’t know,” Ashley panted, looking down quickly to take a peek at the front of Josh’s pants, “are you?”

Ashley lifted her own knee and rubbed it against his noticeable bulge. The motion was slight but his reaction was overwhelming. Josh’s hips twitched and a whine escaped his throat. By the look on his face, a whine he hadn’t meant to release.

Ashley gave a breathy laugh, one hand ghosting down his chest and palming his dick through his jeans.

“Ah, _fuck_ , Ashley…” Josh breathed and pushed forward so their chests were flush. Ashley swallowed hard. It wasn’t the first time she’d heard him say her name like that, like he couldn’t help himself, but fuck if it didn’t still turn her on. She could feel his heart thudding against her chest and loved the weight of him pressing her into the wall, her hips still grinding against his knee. He was taller than her so his knee was pretty much the only thing holding her up at this point; that and his hands that were practically glued to her ass, groping her with bruising strength.

Her hands shook from the adrenalin, one snaking around his neck, the other massaging him through his jeans.

She felt one of Josh’s hands move from squeezing her ass to the front of her shorts. Her heart stuttered and she whined in anticipation, frantically trying to find and undo the waistband of his jeans. There was only a brief moment of the two of them fumbling with buttons and zippers before she felt his slender fingers brush her clit and her own hand meet the throbbing head of his dick.

They moaned in unison, their eyes never having broke contact the whole time.

“Christ, you’re so wet, Ash,” Josh groaned and, despite how out of breath he was, still had a cocky edge to his tone. His fingers barely pressed against her entrance, but his palm was doing wonders to her clit. Ashley’s eyebrow twitched and she took a firm hold of his cock, swirling her thumb around his throbbing head. He stuttered on his next sentence, which was exactly what she wanted, “ _Nnh_ , y-you really want me to finger you this badly?”

Ashley panted a laugh and replied with another question, amusement lacing her tone, “You really want me to jack you off this badly?”

She punctuated it with pumping him once, twice, rubbing the pre-cum drooling out of his tip with her thumb again.

They’d tried to find Chris before they came down here, they really did. Since the beginning of the party Josh hadn’t been able to keep his hands to himself and honestly, neither had Ashley. Their boyfriend had walked away to get a drink at some point, joking that the two of them clearly needed some alone time, and never came back and try as they might, Ashley and Josh were only human. The drunker they got, the hornier they got, the touchier they got. They’d separated at some point, trying to find a way to keep their minds occupied.

Ashley had been talking to Sam, but it was more like she was just listening to Sam, and actually it was more like Sam was talking at her while Ashley kept making fervent glances at Josh from across the room.

At some point, Josh had flicked his head towards the basement door, the door that led to his room, and Ashley had quickly apologised to Sam and left the conversation, her heart thudding in her chest.

It was in everyone’s best interest that they came down here to… let off some steam.

It wasn’t the first time the two had gotten each other off without Chris there and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Josh made a needy noise in the back of his throat and his eyes fluttered closed. He leant forward and rested his head against Ashley’s neck, panting heavily into it while she rubbed the back of his and hummed into his ear. His knee moved from between her legs and the hand he was using to massage her ass moved to brace himself against the wall. Ashley whined at the lost contact, and would have continued whining had he then not plunged two fingers deep into her pussy. An embarrassingly needy moan escaped her and Josh quickly added a third finger to the mix, pumping them in and out of her. Even over the loud music upstairs, she could _hear_ how wet she was, the closet filling with louder moans from her and a wet smacking noise.

“Oh, oh fuck _me_ , Josh, _fuck_ -“

Ashley’s face flushed and she screwed her eyes shut, her hips thrusting to meet with Josh’s hand.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Josh growled into her ear. Ashley was confused for a second, her mind too hazy with lust and booze and weed to know what he was talking about until the hand he was using to brace himself grabbed her arm, “Start pumping, slut.”

Josh put his free hand back on the wall and pressed her clit with his palm roughly. Ashley whined and quickly started rubbing him again. Josh groaned approvingly and started winding his own hips to match her hand.

They’d both known this wouldn’t take long; from the way Josh had been snaking his hands around her hip and shoulders during the party and the way Ashley’s hands had been fluttering over him all night; from the way Josh started squeezing and groping her as soon as they got downstairs; from the way Ashley had left bite marks and scratches all over his neck and back while he’d been looking around his room for a place to go.

They’d been ready to cum before they even started.

Josh curled his fingers inside her and Ashley arched her back into him, “Fuck, Josh, _fuck_ , I can’t… I…”

She didn’t even know what she couldn’t. She squeezed the head of his dick and her hand got even slicker with pre-cum. She could feel his dick throbbing and pulsing and heard Josh muttering sweet nothings into her ear.

“Ash, Ashley, please, I’m so close…”

 _So am I_ , she thought and nodded.

“You gonna cream your pants for me, babe?” Ashley said, only half joking with a breathy laugh. Josh snorted into her shoulder, his fingers pumping and curling inside her.

The tension formed in the base of her guts felt fit to burst and from the noises he was making, Josh sounded ready to finish too. Ashley sucked open mouth kisses onto his neck and heard Josh’s moans devolve into breathy squeals, his hips jerking and with a final, firm pump of her hand, Ashley felt thick ropes of cum squirt up her arm. Josh hoarsely moaned into her hair, his hand never stopping.

She stroked him still, urging him to finish her off too, she was so fucking close. She felt herself clenching around his fingers but she was getting tired and her hips couldn’t keep up with him now.

“God, you’re so fucking _hot_ ,” Josh groaned, curling his fingers one last time, “Just cum, Ashley, come on, cum all over my hand, baby.”

She couldn’t tell if it was his fingers or the pet name that finished her off, but whatever it was pushed her over the final hurdle. Ashley clung to Josh and made a lot of wanton, needy moans as she came, gushing all over his hand. They were both silent for a few seconds, nothing but their own breathing filling the air and a few mewls of content escaping her.

Ashley pulled her hand out of Josh’s pants first, shaking with exhaustion. Josh pulled out too and it suddenly felt like she’d fall over without him propping her up.

She looked at her cum covered hand and back to Josh. She jokingly wiggled her eyebrows at him and stuck her middle finger in her mouth to lick some of it off and Josh let out an odd sounding laugh and moan combination.

“Oh, yeah. You’re fuckin’ hot as hell, Ash.”

Ashley snorted and popped the finger out of her mouth, “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it ‘cause your jizz tastes like shit.”

Josh barked a laugh and slung his arm over her shoulder, unceremoniously kicking the closet door open. The two of them stumbled into Josh’s room and quickly collapsed on his bed, either tired from jerking each other off or the fact that, according to the clock, it was 4am. Josh reached for his bedside and threw a tissue at her with a smirk.

“Clean your hand up, I don’t want that stuff on my sheets.”

Ashley scoffed but wiped her hand off anyway while Josh did the same, “Oh, yeah, like these sheets haven’t seen some shit.”

“Ew, I’m not into that, Ashley,” Josh said, scrunching his nose up. Ashley rolled her eyes and buried her head into Josh’s pillows.

“Whatever, idiot, I’m going to bed.”

Josh hummed and cuddled up next to her, “Night, Ash.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lmao


End file.
